


Just a kiss for new year's eve

by Rainbowgirl12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New York City, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowgirl12/pseuds/Rainbowgirl12
Summary: Peter gets invited to the avenger's new years eve party.Suddenly,he was being forced to drink alcohol and falls in with Tony.





	Just a kiss for new year's eve

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if it's cringy.I was in a rush and too lazy to edit.

Peter gets invited to the avenger's New Years Eve party.He doesn't know if whether he should go or not because there would be champagne and alcoholic drinks.Peter is not old enough to drink.Aunt May was fine with the invitation and let Peter to stay in the avenger's tower.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter was infront of the building and looks at his watch.

 

_10:30pm_

 

He let's a small sight and goes inside of the tower.

 

Everyone was enjoying the party.Peter was scared to interact with someone.His black suit was perfect for him.

 

"Hey"A familiar voice said and Peter turn around and got a small panic attack.It was Tony.Peter got the "really" face on it.

 

"Come on kid,It wasn't really necessary to come to this party"Tony said and both them started to walk around.

 

"Um actually,It was because my aunt wanted me to go here and stay here for the night"Peter said and stopped walking.

 

Tony sighs."Peter.Are you really sure you want to stay here?"Tony said.

 

"Yes.Please Mr.Stark"Peter whines.

 

Tony sighs."Ok fine.But,if I see you trying to drink.Im going to get upset with you."Tony said.Peter nods.

 

"Ok"Tony said and leaves Peter alone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_11:30pm_

 

Only 30 minutes for the ball to drop and begin to a new year.Peter was tired.His cheeks was getting cold.He was sitting between Natasha who she's talking to Wanda.His other side was Bruce who is talking with Thor.

 

"I need to drink"Peter said.He gets up and walks to the kitchen for a glass of water.Peter then goes back and drinks his glass of water.He then places his drink in the small table.

 

After a few minutes,Peter grabs his drink.His glass was getting closer to his mouth until he smells a alcohol in his drink.Peter quickly puts back his drink to the table.He heard giggles from some people.He looks at Natasha & Wanda.Wanda looks over to him and waves at him with a smile.Peter blush and waves at her back.He then looked at Bruce & Thor.They were quiet.Peter tried to find his drink but everything smells like alcohol.

 

"Where's my drink"Peter said.Suddenly,he hears Clint,Thor & Bruce laughing.Peter looks confused.

 

"We got you"Thor laughs.Peter was still confused."Come on drink it"Thor said.Peter shooks his head.

 

"Come on,do it"Clint said.Peter was really scared.

 

"Just do it for us"Bruce said.

 

Peter gulps and still didn't want to do it.

 

"Can you guys leave him alone"Steve said.Peter looks at Steve."Seriously,If you guys force him to do it.He's going to get in trouble with Tony".

 

"Really"Clint said.Peter was quiet.

 

"Steve is right.Peter is too young for drinking"Wanda said.

 

"Agreed"Natasha said.

 

Bruce,Clint & Thor didn't cared about it.Peter was scared and quiet.

 

Steve leaves and the three mens started to get closer to Peter.

 

"Now that Steve left you can now drink"Clint said.

 

Peter shooks his head."I can't.Im too young and I will in trouble with Mr.Stark"Peter said.

 

"Come on.Don't be scared"Thor said.

 

"Please"Bruce said.

 

"Fine"Peter said and grabs a glass of champagne and starts drinking the whole glass.Wanda & Natasha gasps and both of them got shocked.His body felt weird now.The guys were shouting excitedly on how Peter drank his glass.Peter got surprise that it was his first time on drinking alcohol.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_11:45pm_

 

Peter's head started to get hurt and pounding.He was just sitting at the couch watching the new year's eve show.His jacket was covering himself..Peter wanted another glass of champagne.This was his 3rd shot.Peter slowly press his glass on his lips until someone takes away from him.He looks up and saw Tony so furious.

 

"Tony"Peter said happily.

 

"Im so done with you"Tony said and grabs Peter's arm

 

"Wait"Peter got up from the couch.Tony was dragging him.Peter try to stop Tony.His arm was getting hurt.They both stopped in a dark hallway.

 

"What did I tell you that if I see you drinking.I will get upset with you"Tony said.

 

"I didn't drink"Peter said.His voice started to get drunk.

 

"If you didn't then why did Steve told me that you drank in your first shot."Tony said.

 

"Ok fine.I did drink.Thor,Clint & Bruce forced me to drink but I couldn't do anything.So,I decided to do it"Peter lets a sigh.Tony said nothing.

 

The teen got closer to Tony.His right hand was laying on Tony's cheek.He wraps his arms around Tony's neck.Peter was getting closer to Tony's lips until Tony push away from him.

 

"We can't do this"Tony said.

 

"Why not"Peter said.

 

"Im old enough to be your father"Tony said and Peter's eyes started to get watery.Tony didn't want to look at him.

 

"I will just go home then"Peter said and started to walk away.He was walking until Tony stops him and hugs him in the middle of the dark hallway.They both were quiet.Tony lifts Peter's chin.

 

"I know you love me.I know that you always want me by your side.I will take care of you and protect you"Tony said.

 

"You will"Peter said.Tony nodded.He looked at his watched and raised his eyebrows."Well look at that.It's 11:59pm.Want to do the new years eve kissed".Peter nodded and grins.

 

_10..._

 

Peter holds Tony's hands.

 

_9..._

 

They both look at each others eyes.

 

_8..._

 

Peter lets a small sigh.

 

_7..._

 

Both them were getting closer.

 

_6..._

 

Still can't stop looking at each other.

 

_5..._

 

Their faces were getting closer.

 

_4..._

 

Peter was smiling.

 

_3..._

 

Tony was smiling too.

 

_2..._

 

Both of them are getting closer

 

_1..._

 

Lips were now getting closer

 

**_Happy New Year_ **

 

And now they kissed.Peter feels so happy.He like it.The teen couldn't stop smiling.They separate from each other.

 

"Happy New Year,Mr.Stark"Peter said.

 

"Happy New Year,Peter"Tony said.

 

"Love you"Peter said.

 

"Love you too"Tony replied.

 

Peter smirks and only unbottons 2 on his white shirt.Tony smirk and carries him in a bridal style.Peter couldn't stop laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everybody.Hopefully,we get more Starker fanfics and a small canon in the infinty war.See ya.


End file.
